Level 677
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 73 | previous = 676 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 678 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 20,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *The player has 40 moves to make 5 striped + striped combinations. Thus, you need to collect one striped + striped combination every 8 moves. *Now that this level has 6 colours, it is harder to create special candies, but cascades are less likely to set them off. *9-move bombs will fall, which can be difficult to remove. *The game gives you seven striped candies in liquorice locks to make the job easier. *The striped candies in liquorice locks, if not activated can provide up to 3 striped + striped combinations, leaving you with 1 extra and 2 more combos to make. *The order is worth 25,000 points , which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *There is only one way to get past this level without boosters: the hardcore way. As you are required to collect 5 striped + striped candy combinations, you need to watch your every single move and be careful at all times. *Try to make use of the seven striped candies given by freeing them and combining them without setting other special candies off. Phase One: Free the striped candies *There are seven striped candies locked on the sides (4 on the left and 3 on the right). Focus on the left side first. It doesn't matter where you start from as long as you don't set off the striped candies. However, the bottom and the top two are safer to free and combine. Free two of them and break the icing in between. Don't do anything with the other two at this point. When combining your first pair, be sure that the cleared row is the row with the other two striped candies. This will free them automatically. Combine the last two and you're done with the left side. You should have at least two combos ordered already. *Now take a look at the right side. Because there's only three there, you can't get two combos from there like the left side. Free two of them, break the icing in between and free the other one as well. Now you should have three combos ordered in total. Phase Two: The Rest *Remember the last of the striped candies on the sides? Bring one more striped candy next to it and combine them. This leaves you one more combo to deal with. You should have around 25 moves at this point. If you get a colour bomb, use it immediately. That will remove one colour for a short period of time, leading you to uncover more and more striped candies. If you notice a combo, combine it as soon as you can to make sure it's not ruined. *Getting a colour bomb + wrapped candy combo can be even more beneficial as it removes two colours from the board, but don't waste your precious moves just to get this combo. Work on striped candies instead. Alternative strategy *Concentrate on creating striped candies. *When you mix the striped candies, try to do it so that the blast destroys candy bombs and/or licorice locks so you don't waste precious moves. Trivia *This is the first level to have special candies behind locks rather than marmalade. *This level used to be much harder on the mobile phone than Facebook PC due to the triggering of striped candies when unlocking the liquorice locks and there used to be no striped candies in the liquorice locks in the first mobile version. (Both bugs fixed in the 9/20/2014 update.) Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info #5 combinations x 5,000 points per combination = 25,000 points Walkthrough Gallery Level 677 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy order levels Category:Crunchy Courtyard levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with conveyor teleporters Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Redesigned levels Category:Medium levels